Babysitting
by Automailjunkie44
Summary: What happens when Roy and his group get a mission and they have to babysit? Rated T for later chapters! Read and Review! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my attempt at a longer fic. If it sucks I don't know what to say…don't read it:D So I hope it's not too bad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist if I did the military wouldn't have that stupid law about dating:D**

**

* * *

**

**Babysitting**

"Colonel we just got our next mission," Lt. Hawkeye said as she walked in to the office.

"What is it," the Colonel was playing with one of his pens and didn't even look up as she walked in.

"Babysitting," the Lieutenant said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What!" the Colonel sounded like he just chocked on his own tongue.

"Are you all right sir?" she set the folder on his desk. She didn't seem too concerned by his actions.

"Yeah," he whispered. He looked through the folder but the Lieutenant knew he wasn't really reading any of it.

"We are to guard Fuhrer King Bradley's son while he and his wife are away."

"Why us?" Roy whined.

"Probably because of the mess you made last week," Riza walked over to her desk, "I don't think he has forgiven you for that."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Not just you sir, we are all assigned to go with you."

"Why their summer house I wonder."

"No idea sir."

"This sucks," Roy put his head in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Roy and his subordinates were escorted to the Fuhrer's summer home.

"Fancy place," Havoc whispered.

"What do you expect?" Breda said.

The car pulled up at the gates. A solider opened the door, "If you would follow me please sir."

They all followed the solider into the huge house, "Pays to be the Fuhrer," Roy whispered. Riza sent him a glare.

Once inside they saw a little boy being guarded by two soldiers, "The Fuhrer sends his thanks," the solider that was leading them in said, "They will return in a few days enjoy." With that they all left.

"You must be Salem," Riza said once they all left.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"I'm hungry," Roy stated.

"Me too lets go look for food," Havoc said.

They all left to go look for the kitchen, all expect Riza, "So where's the kitchen we'll probably find it before they do."

The boy led the way to the kitchen. It was almost lunch so Riza made him lunch and waited for the others to find their way here, "It might take them a while my father likes big things," the boy said.

"I know a way to get the here," Riza fired too shoots into the wall, "I'll make the Colonel fix that later."

Within minutes all the subordinates and Roy were in the kitchen, "From what I saw of this house it's huge," Havoc said, "I could smoke and no one would-"

Riza pulled out her gun, "What was that 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"I thought so," she put her gun away in its hiding place.

"So what do you do for fun?" Roy asked the boy, "I mean its way to early to go to bed."

"Let's play hide and seek," the boy smiled.

"Partner hide and seek so we don't get lost," Fuery said.

"To choose partners let's draw names," Falman suggested.

"Yeah that will work," Breda says.

"There's an odd number," Salem says.

"The last group gets the last name in the hat."

"Okay," the boy smiles.

Roy picks first, "Okay Colonel who did you pick?" Havoc asks.

"I got-"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Oh cliff hanger:D I hate those put sense I'm writing this its not so bad:D I promise I'll update soon if I get some reviews:D Sorry for an errors! I hope you liked it! REVIEW:D**

**Love Nicole **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is the second chapter! I hope I get more reviews! Thanks to FLAMETAL and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for reviewing:D So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist if I did I wouldn't have made Hughes die:D**

**

* * *

**

**Hide and Seek**

"I can't believe I got stuck with you," Riza snorted.

"Shh Lieutenant they'll find us," the Colonel whispered. They were both hiding in a closet in one of the many guest rooms.

"We've been here for hours I don't think they are even looking anymore," she sighed.

"No no I'm sure they are still looking."

"Colonel you sound like a little kid," Riza sighed.

"I'm offended Hawkeye," he stepped closer to her, "I know how you can make it up to me."

"Don't even think about it sir," Riza had pulled out her gun and now it was under Roy's chin.

"Okay," Roy put his hands up, "Well I guess we should go look for someone."

They started to get out of the closet but it was too small of two people to get out at the same time. Roy fell on top of Riza. He smiled down at her. He pinned down her hands and legs. She had no way of getting her guns. Roy leaned down to kiss her.

"Sir?" Riza didn't know what he was going to do, "What are you doing-"

Just as Roy was about to kiss her they saw a flash of light. Havoc stood at the door with a camera in his hands. When he saw the Colonel look up at him he started running.

"Shit," Roy jumped off Riza and ran down the hall after Havoc.

The two ran until they heard gun shots. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Riza walked over to Havoc and put a gun under his chin, "We're you waiting outside that door the whole time Havoc?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he swallowed.

"Roy," she still had the gun under Havoc's chin but turned her gaze to Roy, "Take the camera and burn it."

"Y-Yes," he pulled the camera out of Havoc's hand and snapped his fingers. They all watched it burn.

"Damn," Havoc muttered.

"What was that?" Riza pushed the gun harder under his chin.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all."

"Now if either of you tell anyone about this," she turned to Roy, "I'll kill you both."

They nodded. Riza lowered the gun. Riza finally noticed that Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Salem were looking at them.

"What?"

"Nothing," they all said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all eat dinner late. By the time they were done it was time to put Salem to bed.

"Colonel you do it," Riza waved her hand as she read her book.

"Why me?" he whined.

Slowly Riza showed her gun, "Okay okay I'm going."

Breda, Fuery and Falman all played poker while Riza read her book and the Colonel put Salem to sleep.

"Who's the superior officer?" Roy muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"Who are you talking too?" the boy asked.

"No one really," Roy looked at the boy, "Do you like living here with your father?"

"I don't know I don't see him much," the boy turned down the hall.

They stopped at a door at the far end of the hall, "So what do I have to do?" Roy asked, "I've never done this before."

After Roy read him a story (A/N: Can you imagine him reading to a kid?) Roy the put the kid in bed.

"So you like Miss Riza don't you?" the boy asked.

"What!" Roy was taken back, "What are you talking about."

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone," the boy smiled.

Roy just smiled and left. The kid was smarter the Riza. After they all played poker for a few hours and Roy lost most of his money, they all retired to bed. Before Riza turned the handle to her room Roy grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Sir?"

"Goodnight Riza," he then kissed her on the lips. He quickly pulled away and ran down the hall so he would get hit by bullets.

Riza just stood their and smiled. Tomorrow she'll get him back.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I hope it wasn't too cheesy:D If you liked it review then I update so more! But if no one reviews I won't update! While I was writing this I thought of Black Hayate. Since I didn't add him in the first chapter lets pretend he is at a neighbor's house or something:D So REVIEW! And sorry if I made any errors:D **

**Love Nicole **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update! I had SATs and I tried to study (didn't do a real good job at that)! I don't know I don't really like this fic I guess Ill see how this chapter does and see if I should write more or not! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist! If I did Riza and Roy would be together:D **

**

* * *

**

**Playing House**

It had been a week since they arrived and Riza hadn't done anything to Roy yet. Roy actually forgot about it. Bad idea. It was Saturday and raining Riza was getting ready to leave the house to go shopping.

"Colonel?" she called.

"Yes Hawkeye?" he yelled coming down the stairs.

"The others and I are going shopping, you are to watch Salem," she said as she pulled on her coat.

"What!" he almost tripped on the last step, "I don't know how to watch a kid, let alone by myself!"

"I'm sure you can do it sir," she pulled open the door, "Just make sure the house isn't a mess when we get back."

"But-"

"Don't worry," she smiled, "But I heard Breda just gave him a whole box of chocolates," she waved then closed the door.

"What!" Breda gave the kid a whole box of chocolates? The kid is going to be bouncing off the walls! Well maybe he is one of those kids that chocolate doesn't affect him like that. Maybe.

"Salem?" he yelled upstairs. No reply. Suddenly he heard a crash in the living room.

When Roy got there he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole room was covered in chocolate and a broken lamp lay on the floor. But Salem was no where to be found. Suddenly there was another crash, this time from the kitchen. Roy ran to the kitchen and found dishes all over the floor. They were all broken.

"Riza is going to kill me!" he muttered.

"Salem!" he yelled, "Come here!"

He heard another crash this time from upstairs. As he got to the stairs he saw toilet paper all over the stairs. As he climbed farther up the stairs he saw the paper went all the way down the hall.

"Damn that little kid!"

Finally Roy stopped at a door with chocolate hand prints on it. He opened the door to find chocolate all over the walls, a broken lamp and picture frame, and feathers from a pillow all over the room. In the middle of the room was a sleeping Salem.

"The chocolate must have knocked the damn kid out," Roy picked up the kid and walked him down the hall to his room. He laid him on his bed then went back down stairs. He started with the living room and worked his way up stairs. When he was finished he passed out in Salem's room on the floor.

When Riza got home with the others she didn't hear anyone. She looked all down stairs then finally made her way to Salem's room. The others were down stairs putting the groceries away. She stopped at Salem's door and slowly opened it. Inside she found a sleeping Roy on the floor and Salem in his bed sleeping.

"Maybe I was a little rough," she giggled. Then covered Salem and Roy up with blankets. She then went down stairs.

When it was dinner time Roy and Salem finally woke up. After dinner Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Roy taught Salem how to play poker. While Riza read her book.

I was around ten when they all went to bed expect Riza and Roy. They stayed down stairs. Riza read her book while Roy stared at the fireplace.

Finally Roy spoke, "I'm sorry for kissing you with out permission a few nights ago."

"Forgiven," she didn't look up at him, "And I'm sorry for giving Salem a whole box of chocolates then leaving," she looked up.

"You did that!"

"Yeah guilty."

"But-"

"I wanted to get you back for kissing me and so I know you hate kids-"

"I don't hate kids, just strongly dislike them that's all," he smiled at her.

"Well do you forgive me Colonel?" she hung her head, "I know it was unprofessional and all."

"Nonsense I would have done it too," he smiled, "Its funny if you think about it."

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

"Now we should get some sleep tomorrow the Fuhrer comes back,"

Riza stood up, "Goodnight sir," she smiled.

"Goodnight Riza," she turned and left the room. Leaving room to sit and think.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know boring chapter! I don't like this fic too much I'm thinking of another one so keep a look out! ;D Hope I get some reviews even though it wasn't that great of a chapter:D Sorry for any errors:D **

**Next time the Fuhrer comes home! **

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

FLAMETAL

silverkage-chan

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Atari Atagashi-Chan

Waltzing Blue Dandy


End file.
